Misfortune
by Zapper47
Summary: When Tsuna was 10 years old his father tried his best to try to cure his right eye but it wasn't possible. AFter 2 years his father died and was left alone. He moves to japan to start a fresh. He makes friends, rivals and falls in love with his enemy.
1. Meetings

_A year ago there was an accident which caused his only son to lose one of his sights. The father did everything he could to get help for him. His father begged the doctors but none of them could help the boy. A tear had fell down his face as he dropped down on the floor._

"_Otou-san…..the brunette kneel down to his father. The brunette smiled._

"_Tsuna….why?" The blond whispered._

"_It's not you're responsibly to take care of this."_

_The blond didn't know what to say to his son at a time like this._

"_Otou-san…..I will take care of this so don't worry." He smiled."_

_His son was like an angel to him just like his wife was. He grabbed his son and pulled him into a hug._

"_I'm sorry." He cried."_

_Tsuna hugged his father back and a tear also fell down his eyes._

_6 years later_

_The sun shine onto his face then his eye slowly opened. He got up and looked outside the window and smiled. He looked at his side table and saw a picture of his parents and him._

"_Good morning…..Otou-san, Okaa-san._

_**It's been such a long time since they died.**_

"_This is start of my new high school….wish me luck." He said._

_Tsuna walked out of his apartment. Tsuna saw some people were up early too._

"_Good morning." He said as he ran off._

"_I pity that boy…he has no parents and lives alone._

"_Yes indeed and plus he has lost an eye._

"_Poor thing._

"_It must've been hard for him._

_It's always the same. The people they talk about me behind my back and say it. They pity me and it's hard for me. I hate hearing it. Ever since I moved into this apartment._

_**Flashblack**_

"_Oh you're the new tenant." The landlord looked at me like he was abit confuse._

"_Just you." He asked."_

"_Yes." _

"_How old are you? He asked."_

"_Sixteen." Tsuna replied."_

"_You look young indeed…you moving from your parents._

"_No….I don't have any."_

"_Sorry." He apologized._

_The landlord handed Tsuna a key._

"_This is your room." He said."_

_Tsuna smiled._

"_If you need anything let me know." He said._

_Tsuna quickly headed inside his room._

"_Mr. Landlord you got a new tenant._

"_Yes but its terrible, that boy has no parents and he has lost an right eye._

"_That's so sad to hear._

_Tsuna could hear from his room._

_**End of flashback**_

"_I know it's the middle of the year but we have a new student joining us." _

"_Really! The students yelled."_

"_Is it a girl or guy? The black hair said."_

"_Reborn sensei! Come on!_

"_You'll know." He said." He pointed at the door. Tsuna walked into the classroom and stood beside Reborn sensei. He looked toward the class._

_The class was silence when they saw Tsuna stood there._

"_What's with his left eye?_

"_He's cute but he looks kind of creepy with his right eye covered._

"_You may introduce yourself." Reborn said._

"_Nice to meet you all…I am Sawada Tsunayoshi but just call me Tsuna._

"_You may take your seat."_

_Tsuna hurried to a back seat._

"_Hey! Tsuna turned around and looked at the black haired guy who was calling him._

"_I'm Yamamoto Takeshi nice to meet you." He smiled."_

"_Same here." Tsuna replied."_

"_Did you just move here? He asked."_

"_Yes." Tsuna replied."_

"_From where? Takeshi asked."_

"_Europe."_

"_Wow that's cool._

"_Um….Yamamoto."_

"_Call me Takeshi." He smiled."_

"_Why are you talking to me? Tsuna asked."_

"_Because we are friends." He smiled."_

"_Friends?_

"_You two stop talking we are in the middle of class! Reborn yelled."_

"_But Reborn sensei you're class is so boring." Takeshi yawned."_

_Reborn's eyes turned toward Takeshi with anger._

"_I didn't mean it! Takeshi took back his words._

_**Reborn sensei has no humor.**_

"_Let's talk in break._

_The class went on. The subject they were studying was about the hitman who killed many people. Once break started Takeshi took Tsuna toward the baseball team._

"_Yamamoto….I mean Takeshi I can't play any sport._

"_Eh why not? Takeshi asked."_

"_I can't see the ball because I have lost a sight._

"_Oh that's why you're right eye is covered up._

"_You baseball Idiot!_

_Tsuna and Takeshi turned around and saw a grey haired guy running toward them._

"_Ohh…I forgot." Takeshi said while turning away._

"_Don't I forgot me….how dare you stood me up! Hayato then notice the guy next to him. _

_**He looks so cool just like a boss.**_

"_Takeshi! Introduce us!_

"_Ohh…I almost forgot this is Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

"_Just call me Tsuna."_

"_I'm Gokudera Hayato nice to meet you."_

"_Same here." Tsuna said._

"_Can I call you boss?_

"_Huh?_

_**Boss?**_

_After school Tsuna walked toward an store to buy some food. While he was walking he bumped into somebody. Tsuna was about apologized…._

"_I'm sorry to the extreme." He said."_

"_Huh?_

_**Did he say he's sorry to the extreme?**_

"_Did you hear me to the extreme? He asked._

"_Yes, no it's my fault._

"_You're new here aren't you? He asked."_

"_Yes."_

"_Well I'm Sasagawa Ryohei nice to meet you."_

"_I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi but just call me Tsuna." _

"_You go to my high school." Ryohei said._

"_Eh? Sasagawa-san goes there too."_

"_Yes…Tsuna don't be formal with me just say my first name."_

"_Alright."_

_When Tsuna got home he fell straight to bed. _

"_What a day? I met so people who are actually kind to me._

_**I feel happy. Here I can live in peace.**_

"_Otou-san, Okaa-san you guys don't have to worry about me._


	2. Encounter by seconds

_Tsuna was to school while reading a book when he notices that something was going on._

"_Is there a problem? He asked." The students that were blocking the way turned around and looked at him." Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."_

"_You're from Nanimori High School." The blond asked." Tsuna scratched his head and thought." I never remember the school that I go to was Nanimori."_

"_Are you listening? The blond yelled." Tsuna pulled himself back to reality. "I'm sorry." Tsuna said." The blond looked even more angered then before._

_**I didn't do anything so why is he so mad?**_

"_I don't want to cause trouble." Tsuna said while he looked at his book._

"_Did I just hear it right? The blond said."_

"_Ken."_

"_What! Ken yelled." The glass guy pointed his finger to the other side of the road._

"_That guy is ignoring me." Ken yelled in anger._

"_I should have taken the other way from the start."_

_Tsuna stopped dead in his track. He felt a very strange feeling. A feeling that he couldn't leave behind. Tsuna shook his head. He turned to see if there was anybody there. Sweats dropped from his face. " What's going on here?_

_In class Tsuna put his head on his desk. The sweating wouldn't stop at all._

"_Tsuna." Tsuna turned his head and saw Takeshi calling him." You don't look so well." He said." Tsuna pulled himself up and faced Takeshi." It's nothing just I went to bed late." He lied." Reborn walked toward Tsuna and placed his hand on his forehead." You're sweating a lot."_

"_It's nothing." Tsuna said." Reborn kept on looking at Tsuna. He was not buying it." Go to the nurse's office. Tsuna had no choice. He walked to the nurse's room. He knocked on the door of the room. The opened and somebody pulled him into a hug._

"_A cute girl needs a hug from me." Tsuna got annoyed by the guy that he pushed the guy and punched him in the face." I'm not a girl, you pervert! Tsuna yelled in anger. Tsuna looked closely at the who he punch._

"_This is why I wanted to punch you." The guy looked at Tsuna and a smile appeared in his face." Tsuna! He yelled running trying to hug again but this time Tsuna moved out of the way and the guy hit the wall." That's mean Tsuna."_

"_Why are you doing here? Tsuna asked."_

"_Can't you tell I'm working? He answered."_

"_Cut the crap! Tsuna yelled." How did you end of the nurse? You're the same age as me."_

"_Well I told them I was 20." He said as he turned away from Tsuna. The heat inside of Tsuna was rising the anger in him was blowing up." I'll give you 5 second to explain or else I will kill you." Tsuna pulled out his fist._

"_Alright I'll explain!_

"_So you didn't follow me here? Tsuna asked." Tsuna laid on the bed. He covered his eyes with a cloth._

"_I came here because I wanted too."_

"_Izumi?_

"_What is it? Izumi walked toward the bed where Tsuna was and he held his hand._

"_What do you think you're doing? Tsuna said as he got up from the bed. Tsuna glared at Izumi. Izumi quickly let go." I was just comforting you." He faked a laugh._

"_Is that so? Tsuna walked toward the door._

"_Tsuna? Tsuna turned around and looked at Izumi._

"_Be careful." _

"_Don't worry I can take care of myself." Tsuna said as he left the room._

_**Izumi was sent by grandpa to protect me. I told me him that once I leave I don't need protective.**_

"_Boss! Tsuna knew from the voice that this person was even without looking. Tsuna looked anyway." Gokudera." Hayato gave an annoyed looked." How many times do I have to tell you call me by my first name? Tsuna wasn't used to call them their first name cause they just met yesterday." Sorry Hayato." He said." A smile appeared in Hayato's face. _

"_Can you not call me boss? Tsuna asked."_

"_Why not? Hayato asked."_

"_Well it's strange."_

_Hayato put his fist on his chin and thought for a second." I know." He said with a big smile on his face."_

"_You know what? Tsuna asked worried."_

"_I will call you tenth."_

"_What? Why?_

"_Because it says on your bracelet you're wearing. Tsuna notice that bracelet on his right hand. He looked at it for a while._

_**That's right my parents gave this to me. I never took it off because it was something important from them.**_

_After school Tsuna was walking home and he was reading his book again._

"_Watch out! Tsuna looked in front and saw a girl on a bike unable to stop. Tsuna pulled his hands and grabbed the bike and it was able to stop._

"_Thank you so much." The girl bowed."_

"_Kyoko! Tsuna and Kyoko and looked at the one who was calling the girl's name._

"_Sasagawa-san….I mean Ryohei."_

"_Ah…Tsuna! He pointed."_

"_Why are you here? Tsuna asked."_

"_Well This is Kyoko my little sister and well were made this bike but it went out of control in practise."_

"_You guys made this."_

"_Yes! Kyoko said." Thanks for saving me again."_

"_You saved my little sister who I am thankful." Ryohei bowed."_

"_Stop it you two." Tsuna was blushing from the thanks._

_**This is embarrassing.**_

"_You three there! Stop making too much noise."_

_The three turned around._

"_That Hibari is same as ever." Ryohei whispered."_

"_Who are you? Hibari asked as he pointed his finger at Tsuna._

_**Wow this guy is scary!**_

"_That's Sawada Tsunayoshi he's the new student at Nanimori." Ryohei said."_

_Hibari kept on looking at Tsuna that make Tsuna shiver for the first time. Tsuna couldn't look away from his stare." If you do anything to Nanimori I will bite you to death." He said as he walked away._

_Tsuna finally felt relief once Hibari left._

"_Ryohei? What's with him? Tsuna asked."_

"_Ah…him well he's the president of Nanimori High School, just to let you know he loves Nanimori a lot so don't do anything that would piss him off._

"_Is that a good thing or bad thing?" Tsuna sighed."_

_Tsuna finally was close to home. When he was walking he passed by someone and he felt that feeling again. That strange feeling. He looks behind from the corner of his left eye. He thought it was nothing so he walked by. The guy Tsuna looked at also had looked behind for a second. They passed each other by like it was nothing._

_**Well not much Mukuro but he did make an appearance what's going to happen to these two now? How will they meet for real next time? Well You will need to find out…..:)**_


	3. CUte

"_What? Tsuna asked shocked when he heard the words coming from Takeshi's mouth. Tsuna wished he didn't ask that. "Please! Takeshi said with both his hands together with both his eyes closed._

"_Is this a joke? Tsuna asked."_

"_Sorry! Takeshi yelled."_

_**Here I am in the baseball field. How did this happen? **_

_Tsuna turned toward Takeshi. Takeshi looked at Tsuna back._

"_You do know that I have bad sight right._

"_Yea I know." Takeshi then gave Tsuna a smile._

"_Why are you so happy? What if we lose because of me?_

"_Tsuna? Just go with the flow."_

_Across from the bench another team had arrived. They didn't look happy at all. Tsuna then notice the purple hair boy. Tsuna could help it but burst up laughing._

"_What's funny? Takeshi asked."_

_Tsuna pulled Takeshi closer._

"_That guy has a pineapple hair style." Takeshi looked at the other team and notice the pineapple and he couldn't help himself from laughing either. Suddenly the two felt a glare at them. Both of them turned to look and saw the pineapple glaring at them._

"_He looks angry." Takeshi whispered."_

"_Does he know we were making fun of him? Tsuna whispered back._

"_Takeshi!_

"_Yes Coach!_

"_Your friend is up to bat_

"_Aright."_

"_Tsuna good luck._

"_Thanks." Tsuna said."_

_Tsuna had the bat in his hand and like Takeshi said he went with the flow. The ball came into a curve and so Tsuna manage to hit it. He ran to the base and he was safe._

"_Good Job! Takeshi yelled."_

"_Takeshi you're friend isn't so bad._

"_That was just luck." Tsuna whispered._

"_Takeshi!_

"_Yes._

"_You're up._

"_Takeshi gave them a good one!_

"_Don't you lose?_

"_Get yourself on base!_

"_You bet! Takeshi yelled."_

_He had his fist griped on the bat._

"_Tsuna? Tsuna looked at Takeshi._

"_Watch me." He said."_

_The ball came in such speed but Takeshi manages to hit and it was a homerun. The game ended with Nanimori winning. The two team bowed. Tsuna was across from the purple hair boy. For some reason he felt the same feeling like before. A strange feeling. A feeling he couldn't describe. The purple hair passed Tsuna by. "I will destroy this school." He said." Tsuna turned around and looked at him from his back." What?_

"_Tsuna? Is something wrong? Takeshi asked." Tsuna nodded his head and smiled." It's nothing._

_**Well I hope it's nothing.**_

"_Takeshi?_

"_What is it? Takeshi asked."_

"_What's the pineapple's head name? Tsuna asked."_

"_I heard it was Mukuro."_

"_Mukuro eh."_

_Later that night Tsuna could not stop thinking about what he said._

"_Why is he telling me that? Tsuna head was spinning to round. He closed his eyes and remembers when he had an argument with his grandfather and that's why he was here now. Tsuna couldn't stand being inside so he got out of his apartment he was locking up when the door to next opened. Tsuna felt that feeling again. Tsuna's eyes were in shock when he saw him….What!_

"_Why isn't it the enemy? Kufufu_

"_Why are you here? Tsuna yelled."_

"_Why well because I live here? He answered."_

_**I want to move out!**_

_Tsuna quickly walked away from him but he followed him. Tsuna stopped halfway and looked back._

"_Why are you following me?_

"_Because I need to know the enemy._

"_What? What are you talking about?_

"_What I said to you this afternoon?_

_Tsuna smiled." I'm not interest in it."_

"_Like I believe you." Mukuro face turned angry._

"_Well pineapple head it's your choice to believe me or not." Tsuna said as he ran off._

"_Did he call me pineapple head? He is dead!_

_Tsuna had been walking for hours then he stopped in front of Nanimori High School." I'm here so what am I supposed to do? Tsuna thought. After looking around Tsuna sighed and closed his eyes. Tsuna heard footsteps coming toward him. When he opened his eyes he saw the scary face." Hibari-san." Tsuna said." The worse thing that could happen was see him." What are you doing here? He asked." Tsuna didn't answer right away because seeing Hibari-san made him a bit scared." I was just walking around and ended up here somehow." Tsuna stuttered." Hibari came closer to Tsuna and looked at Tsuna for a while." Is something wrong? Tsuna asked." Hibari took his hand. Tsuna thought that he was going to hit him so he closed his eyes. Tsuna felt a hand onto of his head." It's gone now." Hibari said as he left._

"_That was weird."_

_Tsuna hurried back to his apartment. Standing outside was no other than the pineapple head." What is it? Tsuna asked." Not wanting to look into his eyes. Mukuro didn't say anything for 20 minutes…..T….this isn't funny." Tsuna said with a tremble in his voice and started to panic. " Kufufu." Mukuro laughed." When Tsuna heard his voice he finally manage to look at his face. The two looked at each other for a while. Tsuna couldn't look away from Mukuro." Cute." Mukuro said as he went inside his apartment. Tsuna stood there confuse and his cheeks were red as a tomato. _

"_That bastard! How dare he call me cute!_


	4. Who are you?

_Tsuna looked in front of the school and sighed._

**How did I end up being here?**

Flashback

"_Tsuna? Tsuna turned around and saw Yamamoto running toward him._

"_What is it? Tsuna asked."_

"_Can you show me your hands? He said._

_Tsuna was abit confuse but he showed him his hands then Yamamoto put an envelope on his hands." What? Tsuna asked confuse." Yamamoto smiled and then disappeared. Tsuna noticed a paper on the front of the envelope._

_Please take this envelope to Kokuyo high school to Mukuro Rokudo._

**I don't want to see his face again!**

**End of flashback**

_So here I am standing in front of Kokuyo High School. Students were going in and out of the school. Tsuna felt uncomfortable being here._

**Why am I the one who has to deliver this?**

"_I just have to go in and give him this then I can just leave right." Tsuna was going in but then he went back out. He was hesitation if he should go in or not._

"_Shounen." Tsuna looked and turned toward the voice. The person standing before him had black-greenish hair with golden colored eyes. _

"_Who are you?."_

"_Who are you?." Tsuna asked again._

_The guy just smiled at Tsuna." _

"_If you want to go in you should not stand like an idiot." Tsuna's face turned with embarrassment." I wasn't going in." Tsuna said as he rushed out of there._

"_Cute." The guy said as he looked as Tsuna ran away._

_I didn't deliver it because of that guy. Tsuna then thought about something." I can just give it to him since he lives next door." Tsuna left his apartment and stood in front of the door of the pineapple head. Tsuna took a deep breath." I can just leave it here right." Tsuna was about to put the envelope in when the door opened and there he stood._

"_Why isn't it the cutie?." He smirked."_

_Tsuna turned around and walked toward his apartment but Mukuro grabbed his hand. Tsuna turned around and looked up at the pineapple head. Suddenly his face turned red." Let me go." He said." Tsuna tried to look away but Mukuro pulled him closer._

_Tsuna remembered the envelope on his right hand so he pulled it up so his face was hidden." What's this? Mukuro asked." Tsuna took a deep breath." It's for you from Nanimori High School." Tsuna gave it to Mukuro then he rushed toward his apartment._

"_What's wrong with me? Every time he gets close._

_The next day was a Saturday so Tsuna wanted to sleep in but then his mobile rang._

"_Hell…0." Tsuna said still half asleep._

"_Shounen."_

"_Who are you?." Tsuna asked."_

"_That's so cruel not remember me."_

"_You! Tsuna asked surprised."_

"_How did you get my number? Tsuna asked."_

"_I have my ways." He said."_

"_What do you want? Tsuna said giving a loud yawn._

"_You're so cute." He said." I want to go on a date with you." Tsuna thought he heard wrong. His ears wear playing tricks with him." What? Tsuna asked." I said I want to go on a date._

**I didn't hear wrong.**

"_Are you stupid? Why would I go out with you? Tsuna said as he was about to hang up." If you don't well then I don't mind coming to your apartment." What? Tsuna said shocked by the suddenly words that came out from his mouth." Fine! Tsuna said." Tsuna didn't know what he had gotten himself into." Meet me in front of Nanimori Station."_

**Who is this guy? Why do I have to go on a date with a guy I don't know?**

_Tsuna got out of his apartment but when he did so did the pineapple head._

"_Tsunayoshi." Tsuna didn't want to say anything." Thanks for the envelope." He smiled." Tsuna didn't say a word but his mouth moved…It was nothing." Mukuro walked closer to Tsuna. " What is it? Tsuna asked as he notices that Mukuro was staring at him." He kissed Tsuna on the side of his lips. Tsuna's eyes were in shock." Mukuro smiled." He then licked his lips." There was a piece of bread on your lips. Tsuna's face was glowing really bright." I have to go." He said as he ran off."_

"_He's so cute."_


End file.
